Pari pas si stupide
by MariaCrimson
Summary: Havoc et Roy ont fait un pari stupide... Stupide, Vraiment? ça dépent de quel point de vue... Résumé nul mais venez lire ! Rating M pour le premier chapitre, Lemon yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Titre: _ Pari (pas si) stupide...

_Disclamer:_ Pas à mwa... Mais si Hiromu Harakawa veut me donner Kimblee ou Greed, je suis pas contre...

_Rating:_ M ! Attention yaoi et scène déconseillée aux homophobes...

_Pairing:_ Roy/Havoc

_Roy et Havoc:_ Pourquoi nous et pas eux ? (montre Kimblee et Greed qui se cache au fond de la pièce, trauma à vie par mes bêtises)

_Crimson:_ Parce que eux, ils ont déjà eut droit à un conte parodié, alors c'est votre tour, mais je suis gentil et ne parodie (pas encore) de conte sur vous...

Enjoy !!

Et range ce sniper Havoc...

Chapitre 1

C'était chaud... Et étroit aussi... Je poussa un gémissement en m'enfonçant un peu plus loin en lui. Je le sentit se crisper un peu avec la douleur, mais mes caresses le calmèrent, et je me mis à faire de légers va et vient.

''_ Aaah... Jean...''

Je tressailli en entendant mon prénom. Moi qui suis habitué à ce qu'il m'appelle par mon grade ou mon nom. Je répond à sa demande et accélère mes coups de butoir en allant de plus en plus profond. Je le sens donner des coups de hanches pour m'accompagner et nous ne sommes plus bien loin de la jouissance. Mes coups se font plus rapide et plus violent à mesure que ses gémissements deviennent des cris.

''_ Aaah... Je...Je vais venir... Mmmh...

_ Allez-y...''

Encore quelques coups et il se libère dans un cri. Cela me pousse à bout et je me libère au fond de lui, puis me couche sur le coté en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il s'approche et murmure:

''_ Tu as gagné... Jean...

_ Colonel...

_ Je crois que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom à présent... Jean...''

Il m'embrasse tendrement et se cale entre mes bras où il ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Je me met alors à repenser au commencement de cette histoire... Et de mon amour pour lui...

________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà !!

Chapitre 1 bouclé !!!

1er lemon depuis la première personne, j'ai eu un peu de mal et la qualité n'est pas super mais bon...

En plus c'est super court... Mais le chapitre 2 arrive tout de suite !!

Juste faut que je le tape...

Reviews please ? (yeux de chien mouillés *_____* )


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre:_ Pari (pas si) stupide

_Disclamer:_ De nouveau pas à moi...

_Pairing:_ Roy/Havoc

_Rating:_ gnnnn... K+ on va dire...

Et faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes (de conjugaison surtout) ça n'a jamais été mon fort...

Et des commentaires très bêtes se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Faut pas m'en vouloir... Y seront écrit en italique. (bah ça sent le haut-savoyard tous ça...)

Enjoy !!

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2:

''_ Colonel !

_ Ah, sous-lieutenant Havoc ! Justement, j'allai vous chercher! J'ai un rendez-vous important et il me faut quelqu'un pour les rapports...

_ Vous avez recommencé !

_ Hein? ''

Je foudroie mon supérieur du regard. Et il ose faire son innocent en plus ? S'il n'était pas colonel, je lui planterai une balle entre les deux yeux. Quoique il est mignon avec sa gueule d'ange, manquerai plus que l'auréole... Mais à quoi je pense moi ?

''_ Vanessa... _(Pourquoi pas Marie plutôt? Havoc: Plutôt mourir !)_

_ Ah! Vanessa ! Et bien détrompez-vous, elle est venue d'elle même vers moi et …''

TAC !!

Tiens, mais c'est le bruit que fait un 9 mm quand on le charge ça... Et Mustang est devenu bien pâle d'un coup... Je me retourne et … Me retrouve avec un flingue pointé sur le torse... Oops... _(c'est très bête effectivement... Vengeance? Naaaaaan....)_

''_ Colonel. Vos rapports vous attendent...

_ Mais …''

Je vois alors Mustang tenter de parlementer avec son lieutenant, Je décide donc de partir discrètement pour aller rejoindre Breda qui me fait signe quand la conversation entre mes supérieurs devient intéressante.

''_ Mais lieutenant! Elle doit être en train de m'attendre! C'est très important et …

_ Et vous vous en trouverez une autre, vous n'êtes pas obligé de piquer les copines de Havoc à chaque fois qu'il s'en trouve une !

_ Mais je ne le fait pas exprès! Pas ma faute s'il ne leur donne pas ce qu'elles veulent et qu'elles vont toutes voir ailleurs ! ''

Hein? Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Et il trouve ça normal que toutes mes copines se retrouvent dans Ses bras? Je décide d'y mettre mon grain de sel.

''_ Et qu'est-ce que vous me reprocher au juste Colonel?

_ Le fait que je soit meilleur que vous en ce qui concerne l'amour bien sur !

_ Ah bon? Alors pourquoi une femme ne reviens jamais deux fois dans votre lit alors? ''

Je regarde Riza, qui venait de prendre la parole, un petit sourire sur le visage. Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi il n'a jamais la même partenaire?

''_ C'est vrai Colonel. Vous êtes si mauvais que ça au lit pour qu'elles ne reviennent pas une deuxième fois?

_ Non, c'est que quand elles essayent de revenir, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre... Et c'est vous qui êtes mauvais, elles prennent toute la fuite!

_ Vous mettez ma façon de faire en cause Colonel?

_ Oui, je ne vois pas d'autres solution quant à cela.

_ Colonel, sous-lieutenant, cette discussion commence à m'agacer. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas un pari pour déterminer cela? Havoc pourra vous prouver qu'il sait gérer une rencontre.

_ Une sorte de rendez-vous hein? Je suis partant, je veux voir de mes propres yeux pourquoi les femmes prennent la fuite. Humm... Dimanche, ça vous va Havoc?

_ Je suis d'accord.

_ Bien! Cette discussion est close! Maintenant retournez à vos papiers tous les deux. ''

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 terminé !!

Ah, les hommes et leur fierté mal placé...

_Riza: _Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça.

Hé hé...

Où Havoc va emmener notre cher coureur de jupons? La réponse dans le prochaine épisode !!

Reviews? (yeux de chien battu -et mouillé du chapitre 1- )

X-3


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre:_ Pari (pas si) stupide

_Disclamer:_ J'ai essayer de kidnapper Greed et Kimblee mais ils ont pas voulu me suivre après ce que je leur ai fait subir T__T

_Rating: _toujours K+

_Pairing:_ Bah toujours le même...

Et je ne dispense pas les lecteurs de mes commentaires stupides en italique (en plus y'en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre...)

Fait en écoutant les chanson de Hagaren song (Roy chante bieeeeeen !!!!)

Enjoy !!

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3:

Et me voilà en pleine fête foraine avec mon Colonel en yukata bleu marine. Pas si moche d'ailleurs _(le colonel, pas le yukata X-3)_... Bref! Nous nous promenons à travers les différents stands, et Roy à l'air d'avoir repéré quelque chose et il me tire par la manche pour que je le suive. _(un vrai gamin) _Nous nous retrouvons devant un stand de tir, et Mustang louche sur une peluche bizarre.

Je décide de lui gagner et après 5 tirs, décroche le gros lot. _(c'est un avantage d'être militaire)_ Il est ravi et me lance un sourire _(colgate !!)_

''_ Elle est pour moi?

_ Heu... oui, vous aviez l'air d'avoir craqué dessus...

_ J'avais la même quand j'étais petit mais je l'ai brulée. Alors cela me fait plaisir, merci Havoc! _(pas pu m'en empêcher ^o^) _

_ De rien.

Je regarde autour de moi et sourit

_ Oh! Des montagnes russes! On y va?

_ Heu... * petit moment de silence * Oui, c'est d'accord... ''

Nous nous dirigeâmes _(ça c'est du français !) _donc vers l'entrée des montagne russes. Après s'être assis, j'ai regardé mon supérieur qui avait légèrement pâli mais qui ne disait rien. Je sourit et, mine de rien, passa mon bras autour de ses épaules sous le regard outré d'une femme de la quarantaine _(imaginez Folcoche de Bazin -vipère au poing pour les incultes :-p-)_ accompagné de ses enfants. Je me retint de justesse de lui faire un pied-de-nez _(bah t'aurais dû, à bas les homophobes !)_ alors que Mustang se collait à moi en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou pendant que les wagons arrivaient en haut. Ils démarrèrent leur descente et des cris fusèrent. Le Colonel resta dans mes bras pendant toute l'attraction, ouvrant un œil de-ci de-là, le refermant aussitôt en poussant un petit cri et en replongeant dans mon cou. A la fin, il sortit en titubant du wagon, et je me décida de lui offrit une barbe à papa pour le calmer.

Il accepta, et pour économiser _(Ah, les salaires de l'armée...) _nous prîmes une énorme boule de la couleur d'un chewing-gum _(appétissant tout plein cette chose …) _que nous commencèrent à manger à deux. Nous avons d'ailleurs failli nous embrasser plusieurs fois, toujours sous le regard de la mère de famille qui eut pratiquement un arrêt cardiaque en voyant nos lèvres s'effleurer. A croire que Mustang le faisait exprès...

Nous passèrent notre après-midi à faire toutes sortes d'attractions (manoir de l'horreur, pêche...) et je ne sais combien d'heures de queue, nous arrivâmes à la fin de cette journée. Pour clore tout cela, il décida de faire un tour dans la grande roue. J'acceptai en souriant. Nous prîmes place dans une des cabines qui commença lentement son ascension vers le ciel de Central.

Le Colonel posa doucement sa tête sur mes épaules en soupirant d'aise. Je passa mon bras autour de ses épaules, et pris d'une pulsion étrange _(venant de l'auteur sans doute...)_ je pris son menton entre mes mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il m'invita à continuer en entrouvrant la bouche, mêlant nos langues dans un ballet magique. (_Et là, feu d'artifices sur le haut de la roue !! … Ouai mais nan en fait...)_ Nous nous séparèrent à bout de souffle, et il se cala en silence dans mes bras tandis que je réfléchissais. Et maintenant? Que faire?

La roue s'arrêta et nous descendirent . Je le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui, et au moment de repartir, Mustang me proposa un café que j'accepte avec plaisir. Nous avons bu en silence, et après avoir reposé ma tasse, je l'entendis dire:

''_ J'ai passé une superbe journée en ta compagnie, mais tu ne m'as pas encore prouvé ce que tu doit me prouver...''

Il s'approche de moi, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, et m'embrassa en enlevant la ceinture de mon yukata marron.

La surprise passé, je l'entraîna dans sa chambre en le déshabillant, et nous avons fait l'amour comme si c'était notre première fois _(d'une certaine façon, c'est une première fois d'ailleurs...) _

xXx

Je soupira. Depuis combien de temps étais-je amoureux de lui? Je ne saurais le dire...

Je me coucha confortablement et m'endormis contre mon nouvel amant...

Qui allait le rester pour un moment...

END !!

______________________________________________________________________________

_Crimson: _Alors, comment c'était?

_Havoc/Roy:_ … !!!

_Crimson: _oui, mais encore?

_Kimblee:_ J'crois que tu les a traumatisé à vie...

_Roy:_ NAN MAIS C4EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ???!!! J'SUIS DOMINE EN PLUS !!!

_Havoc: _Ga... J'ai couché avec le Colonel... -toujours trauma-

_Crimson: _Bah quoi? Elle est pas bien ma fic? -sort une batte-

_Kimblee: _Elle est très bien ta fic. * Vu que je suis pas dedans... *

_Roy: _J'VAIS TE CRAMER MOI !!! CA T'APPRENDRAS A ECRIRE DES CONNERIES !!

_Crimson: _Aaaaaah !!!! HELP! Greed !!

_Greed:_ Si je VEUX !

_Crimson: _T^T

FLOOOOOOCHR !!!

_Crimson: _Kyaaaaahaaaa !!!!

/l'auteur est partie en courant/

_Roy: _C'est bon Havoc, elle est partie.

_Havoc: _Ga …

_Kimblee:_ C'est bien se que je disais, y'a peu de chances qu'il s'en remette...

_Roy: _Havoc? Répondez-moi Havoc !

_Havoc: _Gné?

Des reviews pour une pauvre auteuse en fuite?

_Kimblee:_ Ça se dit pas auteuse...

_Crimson:_ m'en fout ...


End file.
